Sai Fighter IV
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Sai has ONCE again been conned into doing Dante's dirty work (When will I ever learn? *shakes head*), but on this occasion, he may actually enjoy it. He's going to the Street Fighter tournament to kick ass or chew bubble gum, but he's all out of bubble gum. Will any of the Street Fighters put up a fight, or will he just leave them all in the dust? You'll have to find out. Probably.
1. Prologue

Name: Sai Blade

Age: 17

Awesome facts: controls fire, is a badass ninja, has a type of Super Saiyan transformation with fire

Looks like: Look at the damn author's picture, lazy-asses

Personality: Total badass, ladies man and funny mofo. Enough said.

Bio: Born into a badass ninja clan, I can kick ass with any weapon I pick up and I can control fire, not to mention I make more references than Deadpool for funny effect or to trip up my opponent. I am one of the most skilled fighters in fictional history, as along with my family's traditional teachings, I have also trained under the tutelage of Deathstroke, Dante, Ryu Hayabusa and Bayonetta. I'm also an associate at Devil May Cry, where I'm in a kick-ass relationship with Lady and have a rivalry with Nero that is EXACTLY like Deadpool and wolverine, except I'm usually the one who kicks his ass. But if anyone says I look like Dante or Nero, HELL SHALL BEFALL THEM. Also in my possession is an apparently magic trench coat that, along with having 10 pockets, those pockets are close to bottomless. Now then, onto the story.

I was on the couch at DMC, playing Street Fighter IV against Nero, using Ibuki to fight and Nero chose M. Bison. I easily pwned him by simply jumping over him and throwing kunai at him when he was still midway through the attack. When you look at it, Bison is actually a pretty easy character to beat. Dante meanwhile, was reading a paper when he found an ad in it. "Hey, Sai, check this out. An International Fighting Tournament. Sound right up your alley." He said.

"Not my style. It ruins the excitement when people stand no chance against me and I can't kill them." I said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is a no-killing tournament, but some people may just give you a run for your money. What would you say if I told you this WAS the Street Fighter tournament?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" I said, rushing out the door.

"Sai? Where you going?" He asked.

I was already on my new crotch rocket (power motorcycle) Trish bought me so I wouldn't keep stealing hers: A Kawasaki Ninja, all black, zooming to where the first match would be held, listening to my favorite high-speed song: Highway to the Danger Zone. "Do do do DO do do, Highway to the DANGER ZONE~! Gonna take it RIGHT . THE. DANGER ZONE~!" I sang.


	2. Annoying N00bs And Hunger Pains

People were gathered around near and far. The sound of a motorcycle was roaring in. Everyone looked just in time to be showered in dirt and I skidded to a stop. I then jumped off and stood in the middle of the crowd to allow them to envy me. Suddenly I heard an annoying voice that made me want to rip out the speaker's throat, fry it up, saute` style and feed it to my Doberman. "So this emo looking kid is the last contestant? He doesn't even look like he could put up a fight." Spoke the single worst street fighter in the history of the franchise: Dan Hibiki.

"I'd watch how much you flap that jaw of yours unless you want it broken." I said in a tone not exactly proving him wrong (Dark and emotionless).

"How dare you disrespect me! I am a demigod! Dan Hibiki! Master of the Saikyo arts!" He said, doing a bunch of unimpressive fighting moves and lame poses.

"The psycho arts? I thought that was Bison's territory." I said.

"No, no, the SaiKYO arts!" He snapped.

"Okay, I got it, it's not psycho arts, it's psyCHO arts." I said.

"That's it! My father made this style and I won't let you disgrace it!" He said, firing a small green fireball at me. However, it came nowhere close to hitting me.

"That's pathetic. Definitely not a demigod. Keep dreaming, tubby." I said (Dan is on the chunky side).

"That's it, come here!" He said, doing some two aerial round kicks, but failed, flopping onto the ground.

(Time for my new ground grapple attack.) I thought. "Curb stomp! Second curb stomp!" I said, stomping on his face with my left foot, then the right, then pulling out a small explosive similar to Batman's explosive gel: It can put someone out of the fight and blast them back a bit, but isn't strong enough to kill. "Explosions!" I said, putting it on his face, then letting it blast me back into the air to do a backflip and land perfectly in a fighting stance.

"Father..." He pleaded, before passing out.

"Pathetic little daddy's boy." I said, turning my back to him and walking off.

A VERY short amount of time later...

I was enjoying a nice cheeseburger with Worcestershire sauce, ketchup, onions and pickles on it when some chick in a school girl outfit came up to me. "Hey, you were the one who blew up Hibiki-san, weren't you?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you could say that was a... blast." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna show you what I got!" She said, firing a hadoken at me, which I backflipped to dodge (I like backflipping, as the blood rushes to my head for a quick jolt), but unfortunately, my cheeseburger got fried by the blast, since I set it down when we started talking.

"That was $8 down the drain! Now you just pissed me off, I HATE wasting money!" I snapped.

"Calm down, it was only a cheeseburger! You can get another one, right?" She said.

"It's not about the burger, it's about the money! I'm trying to save up for a car, but when people pull shit like this, it gets so much harder to reach that goal. That's why TRISH bought me that bike, not me. _Good thing I practiced those puppy eyes she can't resist." _I said, whispering that last part.

"Oh, come on. Are you always this doom and gloom?" She asked.

"Are you and Dan always this annoyingly cheerful?" I asked.

"I'm not annoying! I'm positive. You gotta stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat~ Or you'll be dead meat, dead meat, dead meat~!" She said in sing-song.

"Like I said, annoying." I said in a dark tone.

"Let's fight already!" She said.

"You make the next move. It will be your last." I said.

"Hadoken!" She announced, firing it.

"Kamehame... Nah." I said, charging, then canceling the shot, merely jumping over the Hadoken, behind her, then quickly spun around and delivered a simple neck chop, bringing her down. "That was a piece of cake." I smirked, then my stomach growled. "That reminds me, I'm still hungry." I said, going back to the burger place.


	3. The Fire Demon and the Spider

I was walking back to the hotel I rented a room at (with Dante's credit card) when suddenly a girl dropped off of a rooftop in front of me. Yoga pants, weird belt, strange spider top and weird-looking pigtails. None other than the most psychotic character in the game after Bison… Juri. "Hey there, big boy. I've heard a bit about you. Your first 2 fights were flawless victories, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I probably would've felt better about that if they hadn't been such pussies." I said.

"Well, maybe I could show you a better time." She said, circling me, putting one finger on my chest and dragging it along as she circled me until she did a complete circle and walked away a few feet.

"Hope you can keep up with me." I said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can." She said, rushing in.

I engaged as well, finding her speed to be not that much worse than mine. And her hits certainly packed a punch. I was honestly struggling against her. Her movements were crazy and erratic, almost unpredictable and each of her attacks was surrounded by ki energy, amplifying their power. This one wasn't gonna be easy. I jumped back, pulled out my guns and took fire at her, but she stopped them with a wall of ki, the bullets hanging in mid-air for a second before dropping to the ground.

"Oh, SHIT…" I said.

She laughed at that moment. "Is that all you've got? I was hoping for a little more than this! I'm barely using my eye right now." She said.

"Well, I'll have to kick this up a notch." I said, setting my arms and legs on fire.

I rushed in again and we were easily matching each other, blow for blow, neither one gaining an inch. Finally, I ducked under a kick she threw to my head, then swept her feet out from under her and delivered a strong palm strike to her chest, sending her flying back and skidding across the ground.

"Still hoping for more, or is this enough?" I said, bouncing in place like Johnny Cage.

"Oh, I'll break you, alright! Just you wait!" She said, a massive power emitting from her and her ki was amplifying and an alarming rate.

"This is gonna hurt." I said, cracking my neck, preparing for her next attack.

**Background music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx AM**

She rushed in at crazy speeds, almost a blur, throwing a heavy kick to my head, but I managed to bring my arm up in time to block it. She then spun around and threw another kick to the other side of my head, connecting and sending me back a bit. We both engaged again, each throwing a spinning backfist, stopping the other's attack from landing, then spun again, me throwing a knife hand to the right side of her neck and her throwing a strong round kick to my rib cage, shattering 4 of them, but that hit I landed was enough to stop blood flow from the corroded artery long enough to stun her and for me to land a side kick to her stomach, sending her skidding back across the ground, then I dropped to one knee, holding my ribs. They were healing, but the pain was still there.

"God, I could use a drink right now! Not used to getting my ass kicked this bad anymore. I think now has a rival for my favorite Street Fighter character." I said, getting up and powering up to Super Saiyan.

"You look good as a red head. Let me see if I can make it redder with your blood as the dye!" She said, rushing in.

"Okay, Juri, I just finished, I'mma need like 5 minutes over here to reach off-" I said, but then she kicked me right in the face, staggering me back a couple of steps.

"Nevermind, we're back in business!" I said, throwing a round kick. She ducked under it, but wasn't quick enough to dodge my dropping rear kick I threw with the other leg as soon as the first one missed. She fell back and I jumped up, ready for her next attack. She sprang up and started attacking like mad, but I was able to keep up with every move.

"Alright, then! See how you like this!" She said, jumping back and amplifying her ki again, her eye glowing brightly.

"What the fu-!" I demanded, but before I could finish, she blew up the whole area. I woke up under a pile of rubble, powering up again to free myself, finding her right in front of me, in the middle of throwing a haymaker right at me face. I fell onto my back to avoid it, getting in the downed defensive stance (laying on one side with your arm over your ribs and the leg you aren't laying on ready to throw kicks) and kicked her in the stomach, springing up and, using the momentum I had, headbutted her in the jaw like Sub-Zero's X-ray, spinning and throwing a rear kick to the small of her back. She went forward, but then landed on her hands and sprang away, rushing in again and throwing a ridiculously strong kick, fueled with ki, at my chest. I blocked it, but it sent me flying back into a car and blowing it up. This was getting out of hand. I was still up and ready to fight, though.

"Man, this has been one of my best fights so far! Come on! Show me some more!" She said, licking her lips.

"Okay, I'm not fucking around no more." I said, upping my energy one more time and rushing in. I drilled her in the stomach, got behind her and slammed her in the back with a rear kick, sending her flying forward, appeared low on the ground in front of her, through an uppercut, sending us both into the air, grabbed her, spun in the air and threw her back to the ground, then rained down a bunch of fireballs on her, finishing with a huge fire dragon that crashed down on her and exploded, causing the classic Ultra background to appear. "How's that for an Ultra move?" I asked, returning to normal and finally went back to my hotel. "That was easily the most epic fight in this fanfiction so far." I smirked.


End file.
